Unmei no Ori
|Performer = Aimi |Album = Unmei no Ori Single |Release = April 17, 2013 }} is the opening theme for Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge anime series. It sung by Aimi Terakawa and shown starting The Portrait of Heresy. Track Listing The song is written by Megumi Sena, composed and arranged by Yu-pan #Unmei no Ori #Te wo Furu Kimi to Maichiru Sakura #Unmei no Ori (Instrumental) #Te wo Furu Kimi to Maichiru Sakura (Instrumental) Lyrics Rōmaji= Hikarisasu mirai shinjite hoshii Totsuzen ni mawaridashita kanashiki sadame shoujo wa miugoki sae dekizu Taekirezu kishimu kokoro nasu sube mo naku kowareteiku oto ga hibiita Nani mo motanai kono boku ga ima, kimi no koto sukueru to shita naraba Waga mi wo toshite kami-sama ni sae yaiba wo mukete mo koukai nado shinai Zankoku na butai no maku ga agaru Kimi ga boku ni nozomu no nara chikau yo Hikarisasu mirai shinjite hoshii Unmei to iu ori wa boku ga kowasu kara Zetsubou wo sono chiisana mune ni kakaete ima ga shiawase nara ii. to Sono setsuna kimi ga miseta hakanai egao mou ichido mitai to omotta Bokura ga akeru tobira no saki wa yasashisa ni afureteiru kara kitto Donna ni tsurai ibara no michi mo susunde yukeru to omou yo kimi to nara Futari ga kawashita chigiri dake wa Zutto zutto wasurenai de iru kara Kibou sae kooru samui yoru mo Boku ga soba ni iru yo to kimi ni tsutaetai Dareka ga itta hito ga miru yume wa hakanai mono dato Sou da toshite mo mayowanai aragai tsuzukeru inochi tsukinu kagiri wa Zankoku na butai no maku ga agaru Kimi ga boku ni nozomu no nara chikau yo Hikarisasu mirai shinjite hoshii Unmei to iu ori wa boku ga kowasu kara Kowasu kara |-| Kanji= 光射す未来 信じてほしい 突然に回り出した 悲しき運命(さだめ) 少女は身動きさえできず 耐え切れず軋(きし)む心 成す術もなく壊れていく音が響いた 何も持たない この僕が今、君のこと救えるとしたならば 我が身を賭して 神様にさえ 刃(やいば)を向けても後悔などしない 残酷な舞台の幕が上がる 君が僕に望むのなら 誓うよ 光射す未来 信じてほしい 運命という檻(おり)は 僕が壊すから 絶望をその小さな胸に抱えて 今が幸せならいい。と その刹那 君が見せた儚い笑顔 もう一度見たいと思った 僕らが開ける扉の先は 優しさに溢れているから きっと どんなにつらい荊(いばら)の道も進んでいけると思うよ 君となら 二人が交わした契りだけは ずっと ずっと 忘れないでいるから 希望さえ凍る寒い夜も 僕がそばにいるよと 君に伝えたい 誰かが言った 人が見る夢は儚いものだと そうだとしても迷わない 抗い続ける 命尽きぬ限りは 残酷な舞台の幕が上がる 君が僕に望むのなら 誓うよ 光射す未来 信じてほしい 運命という檻は 僕が壊すから 壊すから |-| English= I want you to believe in the future where the light shines The fate of sadness started to revolve, and the maiden couldn't even move her Unable to stand it her heart is jared, without a technique to be built up the sounds that break down resound This me who holds nothing right now, If I were to try to save you I'd risk myself, I would even point a sword to god, and not regret anything about it The curtains of the cruel stage rises If you desire me, swear it I want you to believe in the future that shines Because I'll break that cage of yours called fate Embrace despair with that small heart of yours, if you're happy right now, good. And with that The fleeting smile that you showed me in that moment, I thought about wanting to see it again. Since on the other side of the gate we open, kindness is overflowing, surely No matter how painful the thorny road may be, I can make the right decision, if I'm with you The vows that we exchanged with each other Is the only thing that I won't ever ever forget Even on a cold night that hope even freezes I want to convey to you, that I'll be by your side Someone said, that the dreams people see are fleeting Even if that's what it is, I wont go astray, I'll continue to go against, the limits that can't consume my life The curtains of the cruel stage rises If you desire me, swear it I want you to believe in the future that shines Because I'll break that cage of yours called fate I'll break it Videos 「断裁分離のクライムエッジ」PV第2弾|Anime 2nd PV, revealing terminologies, main staffs, theme songs, and main casts. Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge - Opening HD|Anime opening animation 断裁分離のクライムエッジ OP 運命の檻／愛美|Full song. Navigation Category:Music